The present invention controls the flow of pressurized water from a source to produce consecutive rapid sequence water pulses. The disclosure includes adaptation to a toy water gun which operates on compressed gas. The pulsator mechanism includes a sound generator to produce clacking sound effects when the gun is shooting. The pulsator is powered by pressurized water flow so as to eliminate the need for any power source other than the compressed gas.
Patent application Ser. No. 06/541,898 for a Squirt Gun by the present inventor, Lonnie G. Johnson, discloses a hand-held toy squirt gun which operates on compressed air, has a futuristic space ray gun appearance and includes sound effects. The application included a manually actuated air pump physically mounted underneath the gun barrel for pressurizing the gun. It included a water flow actuated sound generator for producing audiable sound effects when the gun is shooting and a battery-powered electronic oscillator circuit for producing sound effects as well.
The present invention causes water to be ejected from a gun in pulses and discloses an improved sound generator. The sound generator includes a mallet which repeatedly impacts a diaphram to produce machine gun sound effects in synchronization with pulsating water flow. The invention also discloses use of a relatively large diameter conduit for pressurized water flow internal to the gun and a relatively large nozzle bore diameter. These features are important for minimizing head loss at high flow rates. Minimized head loss along with the large water stream permitted by the nozzle enables the gun to shoot a relatively long distance. The water stream produces a slight recoil sensation with each water pulse. The invention is disclosed embodied as a modern machine gun in appearance to take advantage of the machine gun (clacking) sound and pulsating water effects. It includes adaption of the air pump to a machine gun cocking lever type action for compressing air into the gun.